Stealing Away
by honkeytonkwoman
Summary: Somethings wrong. Hermione wakes up in the middle of the night to find a very hurt Remus Lupin, suddenly at the doors of Hogwarts after not being seen for almost 6 months. Feelings awake, and it's time the two admitted things to eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Stealing Away

Sometimes, only a moment be enough to last forever

Part I- So we meet again.

The snow came fast like a silent killer in the night, and she wasn't surprised when she awoke in the middle of the night and looked out the window, only to find the grounds of Hogwarts completely covered in the powdery substance. She sighed, got out of bed, grabbed her wand and her book and sat on the windowsill. Softly, as to not awake her dorm-mates she lit her wand and began reading at the window.

Suddenly, she heard a loud crack outside. She dropped her book and looked out the window, searching for whatever made the noise. At first, all seemed still outside except for the snow falling. She squint her eyes, trying to make out a figure amidst the blur of the snow. She stared out for a few minutes until finally deciding that the noise was part of her imagination. But then, she heard the crack again, and a figure emerged from the Forbidden Forrest. Only an inky black blur to her eyes, the figure for a split second spilled into the light that emitted from Hagrid's cabin. Even though his back was turned to Hermione's room, she could still decipher the gender-though barley through the foggy windows. It was a male.

He turned, and she noticed that his robes where tatty, and barley hanging on his body. He began walking toward the school, giving Hermione a better view of him and allowing her to notice a slight limp. His hair clung to his wet forehead. The snow was falling on him, but he ignored it. His pace was steady and he walked with his arms crossed over his chest, as if it might warm him just a little. She knew he must be freezing and she didn't understand why someone would be walking up to Hogwarts this late at night. Swiftly, he stopped and Hermione couldn't help but get the feeling that something was wrong.

_I must go wake the Headmaster. _

But she stayed put, her heart thudding, and went on gazing onto the grounds as if the stranger's stillness had infected her. Suddenly, he turned his head and Hermione thought that he was looking straight into her eyes. She shot off the windowsill and ran to Professor Dumbledore's room. She was turned the corner of the hall so fast that she didn't even see the figure standing around the other end until she had crashed into it. Uttering a small curse, she stood to her feat and put out her hand to help the person she crashed into. She couldn't help but be surprised when she looked into the ice blue eyes or the person she had been looking for. Dumbledore. Quickly saying another apology, she helped the Professor to his feat.

"Miss. Granger," he said quietly putting his wand up higher so the light could fall on her face, "To what do I owe the pleasure on this fine evening."

She considered for a moment about not telling him, but within moments decided that was a bad idea and blurted out, "Saw…someone…outside my window. Walking…towards the school." Dumbledore merely smiled and put his hand on Hermione's back gesturing her to follow him. She did, and together they made their way to the main doors by the great hall.

Hermione was relieved when she saw the great oak main doors and she was able to catch her breath. Dumbledore was tall and his pace was quick. It took Hermione almost three of her steps to catch up with him, and already tired after running to get him, she needed to rest a bit. Dumbledore raised his wand and uttered the charms to light the hall and unlock the doors. Hermione couldn't help but wonder why Dumbledore was being so calm. Wasn't he concerned? Wasn't he confused? Why was he already there, as if he knew he would meet her? A hundred questions, and not enough time to get the answered.

Her thoughts where interrupted when she heard the loud screech of the doors opening. At first all seemed still outside except for the snow falling. But then footsteps approached the door and a man emerged from the darkness of the grounds, his shabby robes soaked from the snow, clinging to his legs.

Remus Lupin wiped his face with one of his wet hands and offered Dumbledore his other before turning to Hermione and smiling. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a slight squeeze.

"Good evening Hermione, hope I didn't wake you."

"No, Professor. I was awake. You just startled me."

She smiled slightly, at his relieved face. It had been almost six months since she had last seen him, he hadn't changed drastically although he had grown a bit of a beard.

"Good. I was worried that I would have scared you a bit. I've missed yo…."

And with that, his legs gave away and he fell on top of Hermione and passed out.

End part one. As always, reviews are really appreciated. If you would like a link to the picture, e-mail me and I will send it to you.


	2. Chapter 2

-thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, and thanks to Adelaide- who let me mooch off of her artistic talent. Sorry the first chapter was so short, this one is longer. Hope you enjoy! Once again- if you would like to view the picture this story is based upon, send me a message.

Also a little note- this story I'm having take place during HBP. But- there is no Remus-Tonks relationship. So some of the events will obviously happen differently. wicked smile . so there ya go.

OoOoO

Stealing Away

Sometimes, only a moment can last forever

Part II- Where you expecting someone different?

OoOoO

Hermione's head felt as if it were about to explode as she made her way up to her dorm in the Gryffindor common room. The night's events had surprised her indeed. After being scared half to death, breaking curfew and having her former professor pass out on top of her she was quite surprised to have to add reprimanded to that list. She made her way into her room and quietly slid into her bed. Hoping the bed would warm fast she closed the curtains around her bunk, with nothing but the darkness left to comfort her. She let out a soft sigh, and thought about the events that happened.

After Professor Lupin had passed out on top of her, Dumbledore took haste action. Within moments, Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and to her astonishment, Professor Snape had all arrived at the Great Hall. Snape eyed the unconscious Lupin lying on top of Hermione with distaste and gruffly jerked him off of her by his collar, causing Madame Pomfrey to go ballistic.

"SERVERUS! You know he is ill! That is not a way to treat one that is unconscious." She shrieked, causing Hermione to hope that no one would wake up. She had thought she saw Dumbledore slightly smile as the sight of Madame Pomfry scolding Snape, but came to the conclusion that it was the light playing tricks on her.

"Forgive me Poppy," Snape said silkily, "But I was only trying to relieve Miss Granger of Lupin's dead weight. I must not have known my own strength."

He looked at Hermione and with fake worry in his voice said, "I do hope I didn't hurt our dear Lupin."

He smirked and Hermione knew that if no one where around, Snape would have happily thrown Lupin around a bit- conscious or not. Madame Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and placed Lupin on top of it. With a brief nod to Dumbledore and McGonagall, she levitated the stretcher, and charmed it to follow her as she made her way to the hospital wing.

Dumbledore moved next to Snape and spoke quietly. The conversation was brief and Dumbledore must have given Snape orders because as fast as the conversation started, it ended and Snape stalked out of the Great Hall towards to dungeons, leaving McGonagall, Dumbledore and Hermione alone. After watching Snape leave, Hermione redirected her gaze at McGonagall who was looking quite displeased.

McGonagall's mouth was only a mere thin line and her eyes shown confusion and disappointment. Her voice, on the other hand, was none to pleasant.

"Miss Granger. I am completely disappointed in you! Up past curfew! Roaming the halls! _You_, dear, are a Prefect!"

Hermione stood there rubbing her cold feet together. She had never been reprimanded before and McGonagalls words where as sharp as daggers. She stopped talking for a moment, as if testing to see if Hermione would respond. Hermione knew better and after a few moments of silence, McGonagall started again.

"I would have expected this from any other student, but the fact that I am having this conversation with you, is quite a surprise. However," her tone changed and Hermione looked up at her in confusion, "I am pleased that you thought to tell Professor Dumbledore of the situation and that you where so prompt with your actions. No points will be taken."

McGonagall smiled at Hermione's expression and said goodnight leaving Hermione, once again, with Dumbledore. He stood in front of Hermione and looked at her intently. Hoping the silence would be soon broken Hermione fiddled with her fingers.

"Miss Granger," finally Dumbledore spoke, "I know I don't have to tell you that the events that happened tonight must remain with us. Now, normally when I say that, it excludes certain friends of yours. But this time Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley must not know of this. For Remus's safety, and yours."

Hermione smiled. He must have known she would tell them.

"I promise Professor." Not wanting her questions unanswered she quickly added, "But Professor, What's wrong with Professor Lupin. It is not the full moon, so he should not be so ill. I don't understand! If…" she was silenced by Dumbledore who put his hand in the air to stop her.

"That is a good question, and I'm sure you have many more. But tonight is not the time and this is not the proper place." He gestured to the Great Hall around them, which made Hermione remember where they were. "Now, off to bed. And we will speak about this another day."

She really couldn't understand all the secrecy. Something kept bugging at her. Before Lupin passed out, had he said he missed her? Surely it must have been his illness speaking. Why would Lupin miss her? Unless he meant it generally. Yes, she thought to herself. He meant it generally! There is nothing to worry about. Sleep itching at her eyes, she finally put all her thoughts to rest and relaxed. Allowing herself to finally give in, she fell asleep in a matter of moments.

OoOoO

A bright annoying light filled Hermione's room waking her up from her slumber. It was an unwanted wake up call, but the house elves always drew the curtains from the student's bed at morning, to avoid over sleeping, and she was used to it.

It had been three days since Hermione had her encounter with Lupin and she was still burning with questions. She took a moment to rest and debated about going down to breakfast, but soon enough curiosity about whether or not her query would be answered today got the better of her. She got out of bed, dressed and made her way down to the Great Hall.

She walked through the hallway, and passed the great oak doors she had been standing in front of a few nights ago. She walked into the Great Hall and took her place at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and across from Harry. Lately, Hermione had been distant to them, and their constant accusations bothered her. But still, they where her good friends and she sat with the none the less.

She looked up at the teacher's table- scanning the group for Lupin. He was not there, however, which surprised Hermione slightly. It had been three days. Surely his wounds couldn't have been that bad. She couldn't help but keep remembering what he said.

_I missed you…_

Every day now, those words had haunted her, forcing her to finally admit things to her self. She had missed him and even more than that, she had cared for him. She never did dare to tell Ginny about her fondness for her former professor, for fear of what the girl might say. She had once dismissed the affection, calling herself immature and silly. But, ever since Lupin had been missing, her affections returned along with longing and worry. She knew it must have been Order business. Once during the summer before school, Hermione has caught Dumbledore talking to Remus in whispers. That was in June- that was also they day Remus would leave Grimmuald. At first she just thought that it would be regular Order buisness. It wasn't uncommon for Remus or other Order members to be gone for a week or so, but never a month, and certainly not for many months. It was in September, when school started that Hermione knew something was wrong. He had been gone for three months and without a post or anything to reassure them-and her- that he was okay.

Whenever she would try to question Dumbledore, or any Order members, they suddenly had something very important to attend to. Once, Bill had gotten out of her questioning at the dinner table my making the soup fly out of Harry's bowl and into Hermione's face. She didn't expect them to tell her anything, but she couldn't help but try.

Her thoughts where interrupted by Ron screaming her name.

"HERMIONE! What is wrong with you? You've been staring at the teacher's table for a while now. Did you not get enough sleep, or have you been writing to Krummy all night?"

She snapped her head back from looking at the teachers table so fast, that she hurt her neck. Muttering a quiet curse she rubbed her neck and spoke to Ron irritably, "No I was studying." She lied, of course. But they didn't know that.

Ron laughed at her when she said she had been studying and replied, "Well that's not a surprise. Hermione, you know reading late at night ruins your beauty sleep. You need to learn when to stop. Harry and I get enough sleep!" Ron sounded proud, and it ticked Hermione off.

"Yes, well maybe if you tried studying for yourself once in a while and NOT relying on some stupid prince fellow, maybe you wouldn't get sleep too!"

Harry, whose face was looking downwards, redirected his eyes across the table at the young girl. "Hermione," Harry was aggravated, and tired of having the same argument, but never the less kept challenging her, "We have gone over this before. There is nothing wrong the The Prince! Now will you come off it!"

She raised her eyebrow in a challenging manner and opened her mouth to speak again. Upon seeing her glare, Ron let out a small cough and grabbed Harry's arm. "Uh, Hermione we have to go do something. Well see you later." And with that, they left- Ron practically dragging Harry.

He glared her eyes at them leaving, and then turned all of her attention to her meal. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to eat much, because the post arrived. She wasn't expecting mail, but still a small tiny owl carrying a letter dropped in front of her. She untied the note, and gave the bird some cereal. Wondering what it could be, she untied the ribbon and unfolded the letter- but not without checking to make sure no one was watching.

The letter contained very tiny script that Hermione recognized instantly.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_If it is not any trouble for you, I would appreciate your company in my office after breakfast for some tea. Your teachers have been informed about your absence, and you are expected to complete the work you miss. As always, this meeting must remain between us. I will expect you in my office promptly. _

_Sincerely,_

_Prof. Albus Dumbledore_

She folded up the letter and tucked it away inside her robes safely. After giving the tiny owl a pat, he flew off and she was once again left by herself. She grabbed her books and made her way out of the Great Hall and to Professor Dumbledore's office.

OoOoO

Hermione was greeted by Professor McGonagall at the gargoyle statue that Dumbledore's office hid behind. At one time, Prefects knew the passwords to all of the teacher's offices, but due to the return of Voldemort however, they where now kept secret. McGonagall, eyed Hermione and briskly asked for her to follow her. She said the password quietly so Hermione would not hear, and the once lifeless stone gargoyles animated, and allowed their passage up to the office.

McGonagall led the way and Hermione followed a few steps behind. She knew what this meeting concerned. Remus would be brought up. Her thoughts where racing and her stomach was in knots once she made it to the door. McGonagall opened it, and gestured for Hermione to go in ahead of her. The young girl walked through the threshold, and immediately saw a very familiar figure's back to her in front of Dumbledore's desk. The Headmasters eyes gleamed he smiled holding his hand out and indicating for her to come in the room farther.

McGonagall entered and closed the door. After making sure it was locked, she walked over to stand next to Dumbledore. Still, the figure held it's back to her, it's hands leaning on Dumbledore's table. The figure turned around, and Hermione's speculations where proven true. Remus Lupin turned around, and smiled slightly at Hermione. He had scars on his face, and she once again noticed he had a bit of a beard, but it was him. His eyes gleamed and he smiled wider, noting her surprise. He was still the same height, but he looked slightly thinner, and his eyes shown a new trace of emotion that she couldn't pinpoint.

Sadness maybe? She thought to herself, but couldn't be sure.

She stuttered, a started speaking.

"I…uh..umm." She cursed herself for not being able to make coherent sentences. She took a breath, and tried calming down a bit. After a moment of regaining composure she started again- seeing amusement in his face on how she couldn't speak.

"Pro…Professor Lupin? Is…is that really you?"

He laughed slightly, and leaned on Dumbledore's desk raising his hands about himself and said, "In the flesh, my dear Hermione. Where you expecting someone else? Perhaps Professor Snape."

"No..." she said answering the first statement, and then realizing the second one added another hasty and loud no, causing Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall to snicker. Remus laughed, and reached for the teacups. While handing one to Hermione he added with a chuckle, "I though as much."

She took the teacup, and looked at the amber liquid and frowned slightly. She couldn't believe it. Remus was here. All those nights of worrying, all those dreams- and now she knew he was okay. She couldn't help it as her emotions began to take control of her. She sobbed slightly, and kept looking down at the tea, determined not to let them see her cry.

She spoke still trying to hold back her sobs, "I was so worried. I..thought…six months…" she started to get hysteric and her tears flowed out of her. She dropped her cup and fell to the floor on her knees, still crying. She heard a clang and the sound of a chair being pushed back, and soon felt strong arms grasp her.

Remus, had knelt to the floor and was holding his arms around her, comforting her. She sobbed even harder at the reality of this all, and she hugged him back. He cradled her slightly and she inhaled his scent. He smelled of books and chocolate. Two things Hermione loved. He spoke in her ear softly,

"It's okay. I'm back."

She smiled and nuzzled her face in his neck. They stayed like that, with Remus slightly rocking her, until she felt as if she could cry no more. He released her and she wiped her face with her sleeve and smiled. Looking into each others eyes smiling, Hermione almost completely forgot about Dumbledore and McGonagall. Until she heard a very Umbridge like hem hem, causing both Remus and Hermione to jump slightly. Apparently she wasn't the only one who forgot about were they where. Hermione looked up and saw that Dumbledore was smiling, and McGonagall had a look of death towards Remus.

Remus helped Hermione up, and into a chair, and took back his original position of leaning in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Well, now," Dumbledore said pleasantly, "Time to get down to business."

OoOoO

Ooohhh-don't cha hate those endings. Lol. Hope you guys liked it. I look forward to your reviews and critique.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there everyone. Just to give you all a heads up, I settled on having 6 chapters for this story. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to all my reviwers!

OoOoO

Stealing Away

Sometimes only a moment can last forever.

Part III-Answers and a request.

OoOoO

She waited patiently. Even though anticipation was eating at her, she waited. She didn't expect Remus to spill out his whole ordeal quickly-and she was right, he didn't. So, Hermione, Dumbledore and McGonagall watched as Remus paced about the office searching for words, running his hands through his hair. Occasionally, it looked as if he finally knew where to begin and opened his mouth to speak causing Dumbledore to lean forward expectantly, and McGonagall to look up from her seat at him-but he soon after shut his mouth, apparently not satisfied with the words. Minutes passed in silence, and Hermione kept her eyes focused on Remus, hoping her gaze would help him and give him the comfort to start.

Suddenly, he stopped abruptly in mid pace and looked at Hermione.

"Are you sure you really want to know Hermione?" his eyes were earnest, and it struck Hermione that the reason he was silent and pacing was because he wasn't sure if he should tell her. Did he not think her strong enough? Surely the ordeal couldn't have been that bad.

See looked at him, and with eyes full of determination said, "Yes, I am sure."

He sighed at her answer, apparently not satisfied with it and looked at Dumbledore who nodded slightly.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore spoke, "I should begin."

Remus looked at Dumbledore with thanks in his eyes, and walked over to a book shelf and leaned his arm on it and looked away. The action seemed odd for Hermione but she shook her questioning away.

"I came to Remus during the end of June with an assignment. The werewolves are beginning to pledge their allegiance to Voldemort. I needed a spy and it seemed most practical to use him. So, after notifying him of the situation, I told him where he could find the entrance to their underground caves and he left. You have to understand Hermione, that the werewolves could very much tip the balance of this war over to the otherside. They are very powerful, and useful."

Dumbledore looked at Remus, "I believe it is not your turn."

Remus gave another sigh and spoke, still facing away from everyone.

"The werewolves where indeed working for Voldemort. In return for their allegiance he promised them many more victims to sire into werewolves, thus creating a werewolf army. They think that they will have a better life with Voldemort. They would terrorize the cities, purposely putting themselves in populated locations before their transformation, then bite every child they could come across."

A low growl came from McGongall. "Please now Remus, let us not give away things that Miss Granger does not need to know about."

Hermione shook her statement off and stared at Remus confused.

"Children?" Hermione asked, "But why children, why one so innocent."

"Because children," Remus sounded bitter, "and innocents, can adjust better than an adult to being a werewolf. They can teach them to hate normal wizards. Also, because that is the best way to punish people who don't fulfill their promises." Remus, for the first time since the start of the conversation looked at Hermione directly rather than away from her.

"You see Hermione that is how I became what I am. My father did not fulfill his promises, and offended their leader Fenrir Greyback. Greyback in return took me, his son, and turned him into a monster."

"Thanks not true." Hermione spoke raising her voice, "You are no a monster. You never were and you never will be. You are you. You just have-a bit of a problem. All people have them!" Her voice became louder and stronger with each sentence. "So you just are incapacitated once a month-no big deal! Don't ever compare yourself to them. They are the monsters Remus Lupin, they are the ones who lost their sense and souls-not you!"

She stopped and realized she was standing. Unsure of how she came to be like that, she glared at Remus-waiting to see if he dared to challenge her opinion. He smiled as she sat down.

"Perhaps." He looked down again and frowned and stated again his voice becoming serious, "Last week the werewolves finally accepted me as their own. They decided to finally let me come along on one of their 'hunts' or so they call them. I went along with them, but secretly took wolfsbane potion to keep me from turning completely monster in the mind. I was still a werewolf, but I thought like a human. Greyback brought me a child to sire. I couldn't do it. Seeing my hesitation they immediately attacked me. I came straight to Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore."

He looked at her, ashamed of himself, and reverted his gaze to Dumbledore, "I blew my cover and jeopardized the Order. I am sorry."

Dumbledore folded his hands on his desk. "Nothing to forgive."

After a few moments of silence McGongall cleared her throat.

"Well," McGonagall spoke, "I think you can leave now Miss Granger, I shall write you a pass to…"

"On the contrary my dear Minerva." Dumbledore cut in on her, "I would like Miss Granger and Remus to stay with me for a little while longer to discuss certain matters."

McGonagall looked confused and gruffly said, "If you think that is wise Albus, then fine." She looked sharply at Hermione who jumped slightly. McGonagall looked as if Hermione was to blame. "I expect you to complete your missing assignment. A day of absence is not excuse."

She left the office, closing the door behind her in a slam. "Minerva doesn't understand everything as of yet." Dumbledore smiled and looked at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I ask, once again, that you be the only one that knows Remus is here. Since you are the sole person other than myself, Professor McGonagall, and the other teachers I ask that you keep him company. I'm sure a young one such as him will be bored with us old folks." He smiled and looked at Remus. "If that is okay with you of course, Remus."

"It would be my pleasure."

Hermione couldn't believe it. What was going on! Dumbledore WANTS her to visit Remus and Remus WANTS her there! Was this whole world gong backwards?

Dumbledore stood form his desk and walked over to Hermione who stood to leave, "Miss Granger, you will be given the password and the location of where Remus is staying. Tell your friends that you are helping me with Prefect duties to explain your absence."

"Of course, Professor." With goodbyes said, Hermione left the office quickly, so they would not have time to take back what was said. One she made sure the door was tightly shut, she made a small victory motion and made her way to the common room, a big smile plastered on her face.

OoOoO

After supper at the Great Hall, Hermione made her way into her room, utter disbelief still enveloping her. Throughout the meal, she kept reenacting the conversation in her head, causing Ron, Harry and Ginny to think she had totally gone mad. She silence and spaceyness was not questioned for Harry and Ron didn't want another breakfast fiasco to happen.

She opened her door and immediately noticed a small owl carrying a letter and a rose in its beak.

She snatched the letter and opened it as if it was an early Christmas present.

She saw the loopy handwriting that belonged to Remus.

_Hermione,_

_If it is of no trouble to you, I would like it if you had dinner with me tomorrow evening. I can't go to the Great Hall, and dinner alone is quite bothersome. You can meet me at 6 o'clock at my room. The directions are enclosed. My room is located in the dungeons-If anyone asks about your absence, blame prefect duties. I look forward to it. _

_Remus_

_p.s.- A rose for you- To thank you for all your trouble. _

Hermione closed the letter watched as the tiny owl left through the window.

She laid in her bed, confused and excited.

Oh, damn it all! She said aloud. I will not be able to sleep tonight!


	4. Chapter 4

Stealing Away

Sometimes, only a moment can last forever.

Part IV- Dinner and desert of a different kind.

OoOoOoO

It was a quarter till six as Hermione was nearing the dungeons. She was careful how fast she walked. She had to make sure her steps where soft enough as to not alert Mrs. Norris or even worse, Professor Snape. She rounded the corner to the hallway that, according to the map she was given, Remus' room was and noticed a small sign indicating a restroom. Rather than going straight to his room she decided to take a small detour into the restroom.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and was please and what she saw back. Her hair was down and curly like it normally was, but her face was made up with a tinted brown eye shadow and a barley-there pink lip gloss which made all her features stand out. She wore a simple thin-strapped black dress accented with a small silver butterfly pin she had received from her mother. She wore black open toed heel, just to pull it all together. All together, outwardly, she looked very beautiful, calm and collected. However, on the inside she was a girl who was about to explode.

Class during the day was more difficult than she could have ever imagined. She very well couldn't explain to everyone why her nerves were in a bunch, so she spent the whole day creating excuses for herself. It wasn't that the classes had gotten any harder, it just seemed as if her attention span had eaten itself up, all thanks to the letter from Remus. Harry and Ron made it a joke to count how many times she had spaced out. During lunch she couldn't keep from doping everything and, after spilling juice on Ginny for the third time, she excused herself from the table and headed to the library. Potions was a disaster, for it seemed that Hermione's clumsiness wasn't something for just the lunchroom. Professor Snape nearly kicked her out after she had added the bat kidney too early to the sleep draught, causing it to become deadly if ingested. Thankfully, Potions was the last class of the day, and she had a good 3 hours to prepare for the evening.

She did one last turn in the mirror and, finally satisfied with the fact that looking at her reflection won't change anything, she left the restroom and walked down the hallway reading the numbers on the dungeon door. She walked _up_ to the door that said 2343 and looked at the paper in her hand.

_2343. That's what the paper says._

She raised her hand to nock, but before she could do so, the door opened from the inside.

She looked up and came face to face with…

"Why, Hello Professor Dumbledore." Hermione choked out, trying to hide her look of surprise.

Dumbledore look down at her and smiled, "Why good evening my dear, Miss Granger. I was just stepping out. I trust that I will not see you in my office later for reasons involving the breaking of curfew. Goodnight."

Hermione moved to the side and Dumbledore stepped out of the doorway allowing Remus to come and welcome Hermione in. She looked at Remus with a confused look, to which he replied with a smile. Hermione watched Dumbledore walk down the hallway and then stop.

"Oh, Miss Granger." Dumbledore started looking over his shoulder at the young girl. "By the way, if I remember correctly Professor Snape patrols this hallway from around 9 to quarter off." And with that he apparated to his office.

"Gee," Hermione said slowly her eyes still fixed on the spot where Dumbledore had just been, "It's like he's trying to tell me something."

Remus chuckled causing Hermione to look up at him. She looked into his eyes and immediately was intoxicated. Remus broke contact by grabbing her hand, "Care to come in?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Rather than replying, Hermione stood on her toes and kissed him. It was a sweet and shy kiss, but one none the less and she replied, "I would love to."

OoOoOoO

Dinner was quiet. It seemed like they had nothing to say to one another, for they were both quite content with the others presence. After they both had finished eating Remus transformed the dining table into a couch allowing them to be able to talk more comfortably. He handed Hermione a cup of tea and held on to his own. Hermione sat, unsure of where to begin, or even if she should be the one beginning. Remus' brow was knit together and she could tell that he was as unsure of how to start as she was. Finally she blurted out the only thing she had been thinking about since she knew he came back.

"I missed you, you know."

She placed the teacup down.

Remus looked up at her and he saw how Hermione's emotions had began to stir once again.

"It was so hard, not knowing if you were alive or not. I couldn't tell anyone...how afraid I was…how lonely I felt."

Remus smiled, touched by her words and looked down at the teacup in his hands.

"Hermione I have missed you too." he began, "I am glad that you no longer have to go through that pain."

She looked up at him, waiting for more. Waiting for the words she knew resided within him. Remus, upon seeing her look stopped, the words becoming difficult to say.

"Remus," she began without even realizing she was saying the words she had kept inside."I think I love you."

It happened in a flash. Remus dropped his cup, causing it to break. Hermione's was knocked over. And she suddenly found herself in his arms. "I am so glad Hermione." He kissed her and she felt all her emotions melt away. Her nervousness, her excitement, her confusion and her fear were all replaced with relief. After a few minutes, Remus broke apart their kiss and embrace.

"Listen Hermione. I have to tell you that this isn't going to be easy. I am much older than you…and your teacher. We will need to keep things at a difficult level of secrecy."

Hermione laughed, "What are you talking about Remus? Nobody knows you are here except for the teachers and I'm sure they are not going to blurt your presence."

"Yes Hermione, but…"

"And anyway, who cares about my age. I am legal in both the Wizarding world and Muggle. No one will even take notice."

"I realize that Hermione, however…"

"Don't forget that I wouldn't want to jeopardize whatever relationship we start, be it a friendship or another sort. I'm not some sort of gossipy child, you know."

"Of course. I wasn't saying that…"

"Also, you are not my teacher anymore. So we are in perfect rules for school if there are even any made up!"

"Uh," Remus began hoping he wouldn't get cut off, "That's not entirely true."

"I'm sure if anyone found out….huh?" Hermione stopped and looked at Remus, very confused by his statement. "Say again?"

Remus rose on his feet and started pacing as he talked, "Well, the reason Dumbledore was in here prior to your arrival was because he was offering me a job here…again. This way, I will be protected and not have to hide the fact that I am here."

"Ah." Hermione replied not sure what this meant for their relationship.

"What does this mean?" She asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It means," Remus sat down and cupped her cheek with his hand, "That I have to make sure I don't screw things up by letting us get caught.'' He kissed her before she even had time to realize what he had said. It hit her finally, and she kissed him back.

She broke them apart and looked at the clock.

"Bugger. It's 9. Snape will be in the hallway, if I leave now I will get caught." Hermione cursed.

"Mmm." Remus started, a low growl developing in his throat, "that mean there is time for dessert."

Hermione laughed as he started kissing her neck, thankful for once that Professor Snape was around to "ruin" her plans.

OoOoOoO


	5. Chapter 5

Stealing Away

Sometimes, only a moment can last forever

Part V- Playtime and Payback

OoOoOoO

The next day Remus was introduced to the rest of the student body as the returning Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. His presence would allow the current teacher to finally get the holiday that he wanted. Students who remembers Remus where overjoyed-they weren't too fond of their new professor, who was so boring that compared to him Professor Binns' class seemed like a circus act.

Hermione tried her hardest not to look obvious as she glanced at the professors table trying to catch Remus' eye. After a few tries, it seemed as if he finally understood she was trying to get his attention because he began looking back. Then a series of mouthed "whats?" and a few hand gestures along the lines of "well, get on with it!" ensued.

They played the game for more than half of breakfast until Remus declared, with the raise of an eyebrow, that he was getting tired of playing.

Hermione, hoping Remus' hearing was in tune ("well," she thought, "It is almost _his_ time of the month."), said quietly, "What time should I be meeting you, then?"

She looked up and saw him hold up all five fingers of his left hand, and two on his right.

"Seems like it's 7 then." She said with a snort.

Remus' hand gesture was quite obvious and McGonagall had noticed him. She gave him a look as if he had five heads and he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed and with no clue of what to say to explain himself. Hermione, not being able to look anymore without laughing, excused herself from the table, "To get my books for class," she said.

When she neared the door to the Hall she took a quick glance behind her, and made a "Haha" mouthing and pointing motion at Remus. She turned around, and made her way to her room.

OoOoOoO

Hermione met Ron and Harry in front of the Great Hall for lunch. They were so excited about the upcoming Quidditch match that they barley even noticed the curly haired girl walk up to them. They were so enthralled in their Quidditch talk that, after a good 15 minutes of hearing strategies, Hermione pleaded for them to change the topic, "If only for 5 minutes," she said.

"Well," Ron said, "Let's see what we have left." He pulled out a bright yellow paper from his pocket, causing Hermione to look at him intently for she had not received any such paper.

"Transfiguration…check, Charms…check, History of Magic and Herbology...check. So, all that's left is…Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Hermione's eyes flashed and she said quickly, "Come again?"

Ron huffed, "I said," and he cleared his throat in an Umbridge mannor, "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"No." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone, "You must be mistake. Today is Monday, and Mondays end with a double Potions."

"No." Ron said in his own matter of fact tone, "Hermione, _you_ are mistaken."

Hermione turned and looked at Harry for help, hoping he would agree with her that Ron was gone. Harry looked up and gave an apologetic look at Hermione and said, "He's right you know. Today does end with a double DADA." He pulled out a yellow piece of paper like Rons, "It says so on the new schedule."

Hermione's mouth dropped, "What…new…schedule…would that be?"

"The one that was posted in the common room." Ron said. "You do realize that Christmas break starts next week, as does a…"

"…new term." Hermione finished it for him, quietly, unable to believe that she had forgotten that the classes switch when the term does.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, in aghast. "Hermione," Harry began kindly, as to not agitate her, "you didn't forget…did you?"

Hermione's mind was going 100 miles an hour. A double period of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Two hours of being so close to Remus.

"_Uh oh,"_ she thought to herself, "_hope he isn't mad at me for this morning."_ .

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled.

She came back from her thinking and said, "No Harry I did not forget. I just didn't know the schedule was posted. And," she turned to Ron, "YOU do NOT have to yell at me."

She grabbed her books and left the table but before she could get too far away she hear Ron.

"So, you _are_ coming to Defense Against the Dark Arts, right Hermione?"

She didn't even look back, "YES RONALD I AM!"

"_I just hope someone isn't in an evil devious mood today."_

OoOoOoO

Hermione had walked down the corridor to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom twice now. The late bell would be tolling now, and she knew that she would have to move now, if she were to make the class. She had thought about skipping, but that was out of the question.

So the only thing left to do now was to go to class. She took a quick breath-composing herself-and held her head up high as she walked into the classroom, determined to not look at the desk and find Remus staring back at her. She took her seat, and without raising her head, took out her text book and began flipping through the pages.

-v-v-v-

Meanwhile, Remus (thanks to his werewolf senses heightening) knew Hermione was near ever since she stepped into the corridor. He could smell her nervousness and her heartbeat quickened as soon as she entered the room. He looked up at her from his desk, and noticed that she was trying with all her might to ignore him.

He chuckled inwardly, "_This could be fun."_

For once he was beginning to like his wolfish side, "_I do believe it is time for payback."_

As he heard the late bell toll, he rose from his desk and looked around the classroom greeting his students. He decided to begin the lesson, as he did from time to time, with a pop quiz. Of course his pop quizzes weren't like most teachers. Remus would walk around the classroom, and give little hints and provide assistance to the students. It was his way of understanding where each student was at. However, this time, he had another idea in mind instead of giving hints…

After the tests had been distributed (he had made sure not to aknowledge Hermione) he made his way around the students. Soon he rounded Hermione's row, and he walked up to her from behind and leaned in to "look" at her paper.

"You know," he said quietly, "That was a very mean thing you did this morning."

Hermione blushed, "Well," she replied out of the corner of her mouth, "You shouldn't have made it so obvious. It was your fault."

Remus let out a tiny laugh and got on one knee to "look closer at an answer", "Ah," he said leaning in closer to Hermione's ear, causing her to tingle when his breath hit her ear, "I never figured you to be the type to lay blame."

She shivered, looked at her test and replied, "Yes, well we do jump in and out of character from time to time. What made you choose a pop quiz," and she added with a hint of sweet sarcasim, "Professor."

Remus took his chance and nipped at her ear, causing her to flinch, "Anything to allow me to give payback…" He got off his knee and said quietly, "See you at seven.", followed by saying loudly enough so every table could hear ,"Looks like you're on the right track, Hermione."

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow as he walked away to another student.

"_Revenge will be sweet." _she thought wickedly before returning to her test, determined not to let herself be distracted.

"_There will be plenty of time for that later" _She thought, but she couldn't help from looking at the clock.

"_6 hours…23 minutes…and 7…no, no…6 seconds until I will see him again." She couldn't help but smile._

_OoOoOoO_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Wow. Has it really been that long!? I have to apologise to you all, I have had a busy year. I just moved out of the states and into Canada, so I've been really focusing on my life. I've now become an insomniac, so ****i've**** been spending the last couple of nights writing. This will come at an advantage because now I can write instead of sleeping... This story will be finished. I'm looking at about 2 or 3 more chapters and prehaps another fic based off this one. Fear not! Also, if anyone's interested I recently posted my first Hermione/Severus ****fic**** online. So check it out. It's probably the best piece of fan-****fic****i've**** done, next to Stealing Away. So ciao!**

**Chapter VI- "Say that again, Please?"**

Fixing her hair for the tenth time in a row Hermione Granger looked at herself in the mirror, still unpleased with the results looking back at her through the reflection. She looked at the magazine furrowing her brow - obviously Lavendar's teen makeup magazines weren't as flawless as Lavendar thought. Hermione followed the incantations to a 't', yet still couldn't achieve anything more than bigger eyelashes and softer looking hair. "_Where is the __pazzazz_!" she thought to herself. "_Lavendar__ always looks so dramatic...I have to be doing something wrong_!"

She flopped on the bed hopelessly and letting out a long and exasperated sigh she folded her arms and looked at the clock on her bedside table. _"6:15,"_ she thought to herself. "_I'm going to be late if I don't figure out something sooner or later." _She needed to look good. After the incident Remus pulled earlier on in class, Hermione was determined to hand Remus his payback. After quickly looking through her clothes dresser she easily deduced that she had nothing to wear except jeans and school robes-and thoes wouldn't do.

Then, as if by god-send, the dorm room door opened and Lavander dragged her feet, backpack slung around one shoulder causing her to be extremely off-balanced.

"God-damnit, Hermione!" Lavander declared, tossing her bag on her bed and looking at her dorm-mate in an incredulous manner, "How the hell do you manage to carry so many books around?"

By the tone in her room-mates voice, Hermione knew that Lavander would start on one of her long tantrums in which no one could fit a word into. _" oh__ no," _Hermione groaned inwardly, "_Here we go again..."_

As if on cue Lavander becan again in a very manner-of-fact tone, "I sware! Then really need to assign us less books! I mean, arn't they worried about our saftey? Where do they get off assigning so many text books! It's not even like they are..."

Lavander slowly trailed off as she examined Hermione closer.

"...You're wearing make-up!"

Hermione's eyebrow raised and she sat up on the bed, "Well, at least your perception wasn't effected by the text-books. And, might I remind you, that the teachers do not assign the text books but ..."

Lavander caught her mid-phrase and finished the sentence for her, "...the Ministry does...yeah yeah." Her eyes glowing with excitement, Lavander sat next to Hermione and looked at the magazines strewn through-out the bed, "Where are _you_ going?"

The question took Hermione by surprised, as she had not expected anyone to come into the rooms, or let alone see her dressed up, so she had not created an alibi. Her mind racing she quickly thought about various answers.

'_I'm seeing Professor __Lupin__?' No, that wouldn't work. __Lavander__ would freak out._

_'I'm going to study?' It might work. It certainly what people would expect out of me._

_'I recently decided to care about my appearance.' As if_

Finally without even thinking about it anymore she replied, "Oh. I'm giving tutoring lessons at a place in Hogsmede..."

'_Please believe me...please believe me...please believe me__.."_

"And I decided that I would try something new." Quickly changing the subject before Lavander could begging questioning, "By the way, do you have something I could borrow to wear?" Hermione was smart. She knew that Lavander would kill to make-over anyone, regardless of how or why.

Letting out a squeal of delight, Lavander jumped off Hermione's bed and skipped over to her closet. She opened the doors and began to quickly pull out what seemed like every piece of clothing she owned. After going over a few choices Hermione and declining the ones Lavander picked out, "Oh come on!" she said, "I think you would look great in metalic silver! It's all the rage now!" Hermione picked something simple and semi-casual looking. A simple black halter-style dress, with a pair of closed toe pumps. It would be cold in the dungeons, so she decided that a sweater would be necessary.

Looking pleased with herself finally, Hermione turned around and looked at the clock, realising she hadn't checked it since Lavander came in. "_6:50. Shit. I'm going to be late."_

"Um, Lavander..." Hermione started as she frantically began looking for her sweater, "I need to run. Thanks so much." She found her sweater buried in her luggage, grabbed it, and ran to the door without taking the time to even put it on.

"Hey! Wait a minute," Lavander yelled causing Hermione to stop dead in her tracks. "Aren't you going to bring any books?"

Letting out an embarrassed laugh Hermione grabbed her backpack, "I completely forgot! Thanks!"

_"Great. I'm bringing books to dinner."_

_ooooooooooo_

After having to avoid what seemed like half of the school, Hermione finally made it down to where Remus was staying. Softly tapping on the door, she waiting for an answer and checked her wrist watch. 7:13. In all her life Hermione had never been late for everything. Why of all times did she have to be late now?

After what seemed like forever the door opened to reveal a very handsome looking Remus. He wore a pair of grey jeans, with a deep blue sweater that matched his eyes beautifully. He smiled when he saw Hermione and quickly opened the door wider to allow her access in.

"How wonderful to see you," he said, his voice filled with sincere happiness. He continued with an over exaggerated hint of worry, "I was beginning to think you stood me up!"

Hermione laughed and placed her books down by the doorway and began to take her arms out of her sweater. "I would think you would know me better than that Remus!"

He chuckled, taking Hermione's sweater for her and replied, "Well. I'd like to think so. I certainly didn't expect for you to be brining any books to our dinner." Hermione blushed and realised how silly she must have looked to him bringing books in.

"Well," she began embarrassed, "Lavander asked questions...so...I..."

"...improvised?" he suggested for her.

"Exactly!" she declared. The smell of dinner was intoxicatingly delicious and she looked around at the beautifully set table.

"Um," Remus began, "I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me..."

Hermione looked up at him with a puzzled look.

"...you see...I can't cook."

She smiled.

"So, this was all prepared by the house elves." He said as he slightly blushed.

She laughed, clearly expecting another answer, "You're forgiven." She replied as she sat down.

oooooooo

Dinner was amazing. Hermione and Remus talked freely and openly about everything and anything. They were casual with each other as if they'd been friends for years. After they had both finished eating they moved to the couch and Remus lit the fireplace. After all...they were in the dungeons. Hermione couldn't quite remember when she had laughed so much. And Remus tried to recall the last time he had so much to talk about. It wasn't hard to see that they were two of a kind.

After talking for hours Hermione casually glanced at her wrist watched to check the time.

"Uh-oh!" She stated looking at her watch horrified, "I can't believe it's already past mid-night!"

As equally surprised as Hermione, Remus stood to confirm what she saw on her watch. "Oh my. I shouldn't have kept you for so long. After all, you are a student and you need your sleep!"

Hermione looked at him, raised her eyebrow and questioned, "Are you serious?"

Remus laughed. "No! But I do apologise. I should have been more aware at the time."

Hermione laughed and shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Oh, it's fine. Not like I had anything else important planned tonight."

Remus sat down next to her, "Are you saying this was important to you?"

Hermione gave the most incredulous look she could muster, "Are you joking! Of course this was important to me! You're important to me."

Remus inched closer. "That's good to know."

Hermione blushed. She had expected something like this to happen, but she wasn't going to count on it. Remus took her hands in his and began to run his thumbs over the top of her hands. "Thank you so much for coming tonight."

Hermione smiled and as the firelight reflected over Remus' face, she realized that she really did love him. Before she could say it, however, Remus beat her to it.

"You're so beautiful Hermione." He smiled, "You know, I love you." He stated in a matter-of-fact voice that she had never heard before.

Rather than replying Hermione simply kissed him.

"Say that again please..." she whispered to him in between kisses.

Remus chuckled, "I love you."

"No. I know that part, silly. Say the other part."

"You're beautiful."

Hermione kissed him deeper her desires for him growing stronger and stronger. Remus sensed her want, and began to feel his own raging deep within him. Picking her up effortlessly, he brought her to the bed without once breaking their kiss.

"_Ah, well," _she thought to herself,"_I wasn't planning on sleeping tonight much anyway."_


	7. Chapter 7

Stealing Away

sometimes, even a moment can last forever

Ch VII- Morning Mayhem

Hermione awoke in the night to the soft sound of someone breathing next to her and the pleasant feeling of someone's arm wrapped around her waist. It only took a matter of minutes for her to recall the nights events and afterwards she felt very unlike herself. It wasn't an embarrassing feeling, as if she got caught cheating on a test or awoke sleeping next to a stranger. It was a feeling of contentment. She was with Remus and he was with her. She now knew what it felt like to truly be in love.

She had hoped that the feelings she felt for Remus would be returned back to her by him, but she had always thought of them to be silly and 'school girlish'. She now knew that she was wrong. She was in love and he loved her back. She rolled over to face him and smiled when she saw his sleeping face. So calm, so at peace. She remembered how he touched her, how he kissed her and how he whispered her name like a soft prayer. But, most of all, she remembered his, "I love you". Blushing and smiling like a Cheshire cat she suddenly realised that it was beginning to look awfully bright inside Remus' bedroom. Rolling around to check her watch that way laying on the bedside table and squinted her eyes to look at the tiny watch hands.

And then squinted harder.

_"No. That time cannot be correct..."_

Sitting up, she glared at the wrist watch, hoping that her eyes were just playing tricks. Unfortunately for her...the clock still read the same time.

7:45.

"Oh, Shit!"

She jumped up in a frenzy and quite ungracefully fell off the bed with a loud thud, causing Remus to wake with a start.

"What in the name of the gods..." he exclaimed, clearly not expecting to be woken up in that particular manner. Looking around, he finally spotted Hermione lying on the floor, rubbing her side painfully.

"...Hermione, what are you doing on the floor?" he questioned, bringing Hermione back to the reality that was the time.

"Remus," she exclaimed, "Do you realise what time it is? We overslept!"

Raising an eyebrow, Remus looked at Hermione peculiarly. "No, dear, you must be confused after all, the sun is only..."

Not letting him finish his sentence, Hermione retorted, "7:45?"

Mouth falling down slightly, Remus replied, most eloquently, "Oh. Oh shit!"

A frantic morning ensued. Breakfast was over at 8:00, first classes starting at 8:10. Both Hermione and Remus desperately searched for their possessions while both trying to figure out how to explain to their absence from breakfast.

"Where's my books?" Hermione exclaimed, head scanning around the bedroom, only one of her arms in her sweater with the other hastily trying to tie her shoe. "I need to find my books. Like now. If I don't..."

Her sentence was quickly cut off by one of Remus' own voice who was currently in the living room, "Damn. I seem to have miss-placed my briefcase...this is going to make classes most difficult..."

Shoe finally on, and sweater done properly, Hermione popped her head from the bedroom doorway, into the living room and began bouncing up and down, trying to pull her skirt up from over her shoes. She began ranting desperately and hysterically causing Remus to for-go his search for his brief-case. "What are we going to do? How are we going to explain things? What are we going to do? What if someone noticed that we're both missing? What are we going to do? They could put two and two together and figure us out. What if Dumbledore already knows? What are we..."

"Going to do?" Remus finished for her causing Hermione's eyebrow to pop up viciously.

He sighed and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "We, my dear," he said softly in her ear, "Are going to just calm down, first of all." Hermione let out a slow breath and stared up at him, her eyes looking at him like her was crazy. How could he be so calm?

"First of all, you're books are by the door," he gestured with a nod of his head towards the doorway, "You left them there last night when you came in, remember?" Hermione smiled, unable to fathom how he could remember anything that happened before the events after dinner ensued.

"Second of all, it's not uncommon for students to miss breakfast. A lot of young people these days don't exactly follow curfew," he looked down at her with a smirk, "thought not many of them disobey curfew for the reasons that you do." She giggled, slowly feeling the weight of the problem at hand get lighter on her shoulders. Feeling Hermione's tension start to relax he continued, "Don't think that anyone will be too surprised at you missing breakfast. I'm sure one so clever as yourself will come up with a perfectly believable excuse."

Hermione snorted, unable to believe she was capable of such a thing. After all when Harry and Ron wanted answers they could easily manipulate them out of anyone-especially when they worked together. She didn't want to even begin to imagine where Lavander or Ginny thought she was or what she was doing.

"Easy for you to say. You won't have that many people surprised by your absence. Everyone's used to you disappearing by now..."

As soon as she said it, she regretted it. And as soon as she saw the sudden tinge of hurt in his eyes, she regretted it even more.

Sighing a heavy sigh and wrapping her arms tightly around him, she quickly apologised. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. You have to understand that I'm still adjusting to this. You can't begin to imagine how much I missed you when you were gone."

Remus smiled and squeezed her gently, "You don't have to apologise. I was wrong. But I didn't have much of a choice. Would you have really let me go if you knew what I was going to do?"

Hermione didn't need any time at all to think about her answer, "No. No I would have done anything I could have to keep you here with me."

He kissed her gently, pouring his love into it, and she kissed him back. Suddenly, she once again looked at her watch, forgetting the fact that she was late. 8:06. Tuesday. She quickly sifted through her mind to attempt to remember what class it was she had. It didn't take long for her to remember...and she regretted that she did. Potions. Double Potions, with the Slytherins, no less. After making sure she had all her possessions she needed, after all there was no harm in leaving a few things at Remus' room, she ran to the door checking her watch. 8:08. She had 2 minutes to make it to class. She thanked the gods that Remus was staying in the dungeons, so close to the Potions classroom. She knew she'd have to run, but she didn't really mind.

Kissing Remus a quick goodbye, she dashed off down the hallway and sprinted up the steps to the Potions classroom. After sprinting into the door, she checked her watch to see what time it was.

8:10.

She had made it without a minute to even spare. Noticing how Ron and Harry were staring at her, she quickly walked to her seat ignoring the comments and taunts by both the Gryffidors and the Slytherins about her being late. Just as she sat down Professor Snape walked into the classroom in his usual dramatic and unpleasant manner. Deducting points and slamming doors and windows.

She knew she only had to wait a manner of minutes before Ron or Harry would bring up her absence at breakfast. On que, he hear Ron quietly clear his throat to grab her attention. In a hushed whisper to keep Professor Snape from hearing he began his inquisition.

"Where were you this morning, Hermione?" Blank look on her face and unsure of how to answer she choose to simply roll her eyes and sigh heavily and 'annoyed', buying herself some time. She had forgotten to come up with an excuse. Ron, not one to take a sigh and an eye roll for an answer, continued to press on.

"Well. Get on with it, then. Tell us!"

Letting out another exasperated sigh Hermione spoke without even thinking. "I was up very late studying. I don't know what came over me, not waking up at the proper time. I suspect next time I'll set a backup alarm."

"Blimey, Hermione," Ron exclaimed, "Christmas break is Thursday, I don't know why you'd be studying. You'd think you'd give yourself a break."

She let out a sarcastic smile, but on the inside she was relieved. _"They bought it. I can't believe he bought it! I completely forgot about Christmas break, though."_

OOOOOOO

The rest of the Double Potions period went as a blur to Hermione. Caught up with trying decide on what she was going to do for Christmas, she was relieved when the bell rang and the students were dismissed. The rest of the day passed very much like the Potions period. Hermione just couldn't commit to any decision she made about Christmas vacation. Back and forth between 'the burrow' and 'Remus', by dinner she became exasperated with herself.

Not able to keep herself from staring at the teachers table at Remus, mid-dinner and after about 100 smiles and goofy looks exchanged, she finally came to a conclusion.

Though it hurt her to do so, Hermione had spent the last 6 Christmases with the Weasleys and Harry, it was now time for her to spend a Christmas with someone different. She began to daydream so deeply that she failed to notice the owl tapping at her hand until, after growing impatient with her lack of recognition, decided to nip her finger. Taking the letter that was tied around it's leg, Hermione "shooed" the bird away.

Opening the letter and recognising the script immediately, Hermione looked up at the teacher's table to Remus, who was smiling. The letter was from him.

_"As if he needed to send a letter asking me to visit..."_

Quickly scanning the script, her suspicions were correct; he wanted her to visit him tonight.

She excused herself from the table and walked towards the exit to the Great Hall. Stopping at the doors, she looked behind her shoulder and let out a quick wink and a smile to Remus.

OOOOOO

He laughed, watching her exit the Hall. He knew he didn't have to really send her a letter-she would come regardless of an invitation or not-but he liked to have an excuse to watch her during mealtimes. After all, anyone that gets posts usually gets watched by some member of the staff with interest. Looking at the clock, he excused himself from the table and headed to his room, thinking to himself just how lucky he was to be in love with such an amazing witch. Lost in his thoughts, he felt very foolish when he felt the body of another person collide with him.

Quickly composing himself he muttered a quick apology and looked down to find Hermione, once again laying on the ground, rubbing her side.

"You know," she began, while getting to her feet, "I'm beginning to get tired of falling on the floor today." She laughed. Remus blushed slightly, embarrassed about bumping into her, and apologised. They entered his room together and as Hermione sat down by the fireplace Remus began to fix up some tea for the both of them.

"You know," Hermione began, finally confident in her decision to not go to The Burrow this Christmas, "Christmas break starts Thursday. All the students will be leaving."

Remus handed her a cup of tea and took his seat next to her, "Yes. I know. I assume you will be leaving with Harry and Ron?"

Hermione choked briefly on her tea, "Well," she started, not sure how to put it into exact words, "I was kind of thinking I'd stay here for Christmas..."

Remus eyed her peculiarly, clearly not expecting this answer. "Oh?" he said.

Hermione finished, noting his look, "Yes, well, I know that you can't leave and go so I decided I wanted to stay here with you. Harry and Ron won't be surprised; I've been telling them that I wanted to stay anyway. I really want to be here with you."

Remus smiled, knowing full well that Hermione's mind was made up and she wouldn't be able to unconvince her. He didn't bother trying. He just smiled and kissed her.

OOOO

5 hours and many kisses later, while laying in bed together, Remus suddenly remembered something.

"Hermione..." he began, waiting for her reply before continuing, "did you happen to know that there is a Hogsmede trip scheduled on Thursday?"

Squinting her eyes, hoping it would help jog her memory, Hermione replied."No. I don't think so. But it'll be great. With the castle gone there will be no one around to bother us." She grinned and began kissing Remus' neck. He knew what she had in mind.

Remus sighed and continued, "Well, I don't get out much, and, you see, Dumbledore asked me if I would chaperone the trip...so..."

Hermione's idea of a Thursday all alone with Remus was shattered, and she only groaned.

"...How about coming along too?"

She eyed him curiously, not quite sure what he was insinuating. He laughed, "As a student, I mean. You can come along, and no one would think it peculiar that we would be together. And anyway, half of the school will be gone."

She laughed and thought about the idea. Remus and her, together, strolling through Hogsmede, browsing though stores. She liked the sound of it.

Enthusiastically she replied simply with a, "Sure."

Remus smiled and held her closer excited with the fact that she'd be spending the Christmas break alone with him. Squeezing her gently, he stretched his neck to kiss her, only to find her sleeping in his arms.

Kissing her softly he grabbed his wand on his bedside table and whispered softly into it. He knew turning off the alarm would result into another similar morning, but he couldn't help but want to sleep in with her. She'd probably figure out that he turned the alarm off on purpose, just so they could stay together for a little while longer.

She'd probably be mad, but he wouldn't mind. He loved how she looked in the morning when she was disorganized.

Shutting his eyes, he smiled into his pillow, recalling the day's events. Frowning slightly, he grabbed his wand again, pointed at the floor next to Hermione's side of the bed, and conjured a few pillows.

"_Hopefully,_" he mused to himself wickedly, "_those will make her fall easier in the morning."_

He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

OOOO

In the middle of a wonderful dream, Remus was suddenly awoken by a loud thud followed by an equally loud, "Oh, Shit!" Eyes still shut, he let out a laugh slightly.

_"Guess I'll have to conjure up more pillows tonight..."_

**Author's Note: Wow. I'm so glad ****i'm**** getting back to writing again. Thanks for everyone for supporting me since ****i've**** started this story in '05. As ****i'm**** rounding on to the last, "pre-thought out" chapter of the story, ****i'm**** beginning to wonder if I should not make it longer than my estimated 8 or 9 chapters. I guess we'll have to see. Once again, your reviews really help. I ****havn't**** written in a long time and ****i'd**** like to know if ****i've**** gotten rusty. . Also, once again, I've written ****an**** Hermione/Severus ****fic****, (my first one in fact) and I would also love reviews on that as well. Once again, also, thank insomnia...it is 4am. And I'm starting the 8****th**** chapter already.**


	8. Chapter 8

Author note: Wow. So this was supposed to be my last chapter originally. It would have ended right after the hosmede trip. But, I've decided to continue on and during this past weekend I mapped out my next 5 chapters and then some. I'm very much looking forward to writing them. I would just like to remind everyone that this does take place after HBP. Obviously, things went a little different, but, hey, it's fanfic. . Thanks you all for your chapterly reviews. So, the events of DH won't happen... I hope you all giggle your hearts out! This is a very long chapter. But, a lot had to get put into place.

Stealing Away

Sometimes, even a moment can last forever

Part VIII: Hogsmede Bound, Stealing away, and Demands.

Thursday rolled around so fast that Hermione barely had time to fathom it all. Making her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast she watched as students were packing up, getting ready for their departure. With the train leaving at 12:00, she would easily be able to see everyone off and make it back to the castle in time to make the Hogsmede trip at 2:00. Walking through the great oak doors she let her eyes wander to the teachers table, only to be met with Remus' looking back at her. He winked and did her favourite crooked smile that he does causing her to blush and look away. Taking her seat at the Gryffindor table she smiled, _"Everything will work out, and I'll get to spend Christmas alone with __Remus__,"_ she thought to herself and giggled out loud.

"Oi! I don't know why you so happy?" the very un-happy voice of Ron said. "Why in the world would you want to spend Christmas alone? Here?"

Harry piped in, not wanting an argument between Hermione and Ron to start, "Yeah. You know, I had to stay here once before too. It's not very fun."

Hermione sighed. She knew there would be a battle however; part of her hoped that she would've been wrong.

"Look..." she started, glaring at them with the scariest look she could muster. She continued slowly, annunciating every word so they'd get the point, "I will be fine. I am choosing to stay here on my own. I need to study and prepare myself for the N.E.W.T.S.. Do not worry. There _will_ be plenty other Christmases."

Too afraid to answer back, Harry and Ron just simply shook their heads. Focusing all her attention on her food, Hermione failed to hear Ron quietly whisper to Harry, "Wait until Mum finds out Hermione and Lupin are both not coming to Christmas. She's gonna flip! No one's ever _not_ come to the Burrow for Christmas."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "I don't know what's wrong with _both_ of them! I can't believe Lupin turned your offer down." Pausing to think of what fathomable answer Lupin might have given, he finally asked, "So, what did he say to you, then?"

Ron shrugged, "Dunno, mate. He was really vague. Just said that it would be better for him to spend Christmas at Hogwarts. Then he gave me some chocolate and said he was tutoring someone and had to leave."

The bell tolled signalling the end of breakfast. Classes were cancelled today allowing the students to make the most time in packing their belongings. Just as the hall was started emptying, the sound of Dumbledore's voice projecting through his wand made everyone stop in their tracks.

The teachers looked up at Dumbledore, confused as to what was happened. The whole room listened with confusion.

"I know that all of you are preparing to leave for the holidays. However, there has been a slight delay."

Both Hermione and Remus' eye shot up.

"Originally, you were all scheduled to leave Hogwarts at 12. Due to the excessive snowfall overnight they felt it best to delay your departure for a while."

Students began groaning, fearful that they might not make it home.

"Do not worry; you will all be departing at 5:30. This will allow ample time, for those of you that are prepared to leave, to go along with the rest that are going to Hogsmede."

The sound of students agreeing was horrific to Hermione's ears. Worried, she looked up to Remus hoping he would be smiling. After all he was very clever; he always had an idea around things. To her dismay, he looked just as grim as she did.

She sighed, drowning out the rest of Dumbledore's speech. It didn't matter to her; she wouldn't get to spend the day with Remus after all. There would be too many people around, too many prying eyes,too many curious glances.

She was brought back to reality by the excited voices of Ron, Harry and, now, Ginny.

"Wow! That's great. I haven't really had time to get Mum and Dad anything!"

Ron laughed, "Yeah, me neither Gin. Now we'll be able to go _and_ get a nice round of Butterbeer in!"

"Hermione," Harry asked, "You _are_ at least coming to Hogsmede, right?"

She smiled, unable to fight at all in the matter, looking up at Remus, she answered Harry, "Sure thing. I'll go to Hogsmede with you guys! It'll be...fun!"

_"Look Mr. Wolf," _she said to herself hopefully, "_your hearing better be in tuned."_ She continued looking up at the teacher's table. Hoping for a sign he heard her. He looked at her, and smiled, slightly nodding his head.

"_Looks like he got the message."_

She excused herself and said she'd meet everyone at the Gates at 2. She needed to get ready.

The walk to Hosmede was packed and Hermione did her best to pretend like she was listening. Adding 'uh huh' and an agreeing 'yeah!' in every so often she felt that she was doing an okay job. Until the voice of Remus talking brought her back to the world.

"Hello, everyone!" he said cheerfully. Looking at her with kind eyes, he added, "Hello, Hermione."

She smiled and quickly wondered to herself, _"What game is he playing at?__",_before adding a cheerful, "Hello, there, Re...Professor Lupin!"

Quickly, everyone around her began talking ecstatically to Remus, while she just simply watched.

"Professor," Ginny asked timidly, "Why is it that you are not coming to the Burrow this Christmas?"

Hermione noticed a slight choke of breath in him, and added in a convincing fake surprised voice, "Why, yes, Professor! Ronald has told me that I am not the only one to be spending Christmas at Hogwarts. I have to wonder though," she smiled sweetly; "_you_ do not also plan to study through the Holiday, like I?"

Remus smiled, "_You are not helping...dear," _and after composing himself slightly replied, "No, my dear Hermione. I plan on settling in with a nice book and taking it easy; a nice relaxing Holiday with just me and my books."

_"You and you're books indeed, __Remus__. You are so full of it."_

She smiled another sweet smile, "How quaint that sounds like a good idea. Maybe we'll run into each other at dinner, then. We'll do a book swap."

Remus laughed. _"We'll run into each other more times than at dinner, I expect." _

"Why, Hermione!" he continued, "What a great idea! I have this book about poisonous plants that you will find most fascinating."

"Oh, really?" she asked. Though she did a good job convincing everyone around that she was sincere, Remus knew that she was faking her fascination.

He laughed, his voice suddenly becoming slightly sharp, "Yes, well, did you know that all plants that are poisonous are the females? Who knew that such beautiful things were capable of such deception?"

"Why how fascinating, indeed! See, it was in my opinion that, actually, the males were the ones that were decep..."

"You know you two are too much alike! It's scary." Ron said, interrupting Hermione.

Harry nodded and added, "Yeah. It's the holidays. We don't need to discuss things like that! We should be talking about Quidditch."

"Well," Remus began, "I should be going along."

He looked at Hermione, his eyes telling her to pay attention, hinting her with their glimmer, "I feel as if I need to gather some new books for this coming weekend."

He smiled. Looking into her eyes, he knew she understood the hint.

"Cheerio!" and he trotted along, towards a group of Hufflepuff fourth years, and began lightly conversing with them.

_"Perhaps I need some new books, as well."_

After finally arriving into Hogsmede and stopping to see the Twins everyone began to walk together, not really knowing where they were going to. Hermione stopped and, telling everyone to wait for her, she ducked into a small side store that just opened. She only had one person left to buy a gift for, and that was Remus. Having no idea what to get him, she browsed around hoping to find something.

After quickly glancing through a bunch of lie detectors and other various Auror tools, she walked along toward the counter. She knew it as soon as she saw it. Laying behind the glass, sitting in a blue velvet case was the most beautiful wrist watch that Hermione had ever laid eyes on. It was white gold in color, and the face of the watch just captivated her. With light blue gems for rather than numbers the hands of the watch were slim with a tiny crescent moon on each end. Without even thinking anymore about the matter, she bought the watch and left the store to continue on with everyone.

Knowing Hogsmede like the back of her hand, she knew that the bookstore was the next store they would come too. She stopped in front of the alley way next to the store.

"Um, guys," she started sheepishly, "Do you mind if I catch up to you at the Hog's Head?"

They looked at her, eyeing her suspiciously, "What do you mean, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you see, I need to pick up a few things while I'm here. She gestured to the bookstore and everyone sighed."

Ron laughed, "Yeah sure. You're not getting any of us into the bookstore."

They all agreed, and Hermione couldn't help but understand why Remus picked here.

"_Clever man, he knew no one would go into a bookstore."_

"Deal. I'll meet you guys there in a bit. Don't you dare send anyone in to look for me. I won't be long!" said Hermione, glad that it was this easy to lose them.

She laughed and, leaning against the alleyway wall, she began digging in her purse for her lip gloss.

Suddenly, two large hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her in deeper to the alleyway. Trying to scream, they covered her mouth. Unable to grab her wand, she settled for the Muggle approach, and head butted the person holding her. They immediately let go and she turned around, eyes squared at the person nursing their nose that dared to try to kidnap her.

"You, my friend," she said acidly, "have picked the wrong person to try to kidnap. You're lucky I only did that to you! If my boyfriend knew what you tried, boy, he'd," she annunciate the words, making them deadly, "rip you into pieces. Literally."

The man on the floor groaned slightly and laughed. "Well my dear. I'm glad you know that I will not let anything happen to you."

"REMUS!" She yelled. "Oh. I'm so sorry! I thought you were some sleaze bag."

He laughed allowing her to help him to his feet. Remus knew she could take care of herself, but he never expected a headbutt!

He took her into his arms, "Next time, give warning if you're going to slam your head into my nose." He laughed lightly seeing her worried look, "I promise you, I'm okay."

"Here," she offered shyly, "let me kiss it better."

They began kissing passionately; neither caring that they were hidden in the last alleyway that any student would go through. They were both in love, and all that mattered was each other.

Standing on a hill far away, watching into the alleyway from a distance, cloaked and hiding in the shadows, his steel grey eyes focus in on Hermione as she kisses Lupin. Sure any normal Wizard or Witch wouldn't have noticed them, but he was lucky enough to come equipped with better eyes; lucky and cursed.

He's followed him all day, but never expected he would be led to this. Remus Lupin with a girl. Probably one that he, so called, 'teaches'.

"Being intimate in the open, eh, old Lupin? You should know better than that." Sniffing the air, he catches her sweet smell which causes his senses to go wild. Biting down on his lip to control his urge he eyes them closer and watches as they continue to embrace and kiss.

Fenrir Greyback laughs as he muses to himself, "Well Lupin, no wonder why you fancy her so. She smells like heaven." His sensitive ears catch Lupin saying, "I love you, Hermione" His sniffs the air, once again, making sure her sent is embedded in his mind. "Hermione, eh? He loves her, he says!"

He laughs maliciously and the idea of Lupin loving anything. Werewolves don't love. They hunt. And that's just what Fenrir will do.

He watches as they kiss and leave the alley way, saying goodbye. "Too bad I'll have to kill her." He lets out a blood curdling laugh, and, sensing the winds shift, he dashes away.

The walk from the train station back to Hogwarts was a good one, indeed, for Hermione.

After having a pleasant day and seeing everyone off she now got to spend the next five days alone with Remus.

Harry, Ron and Ginny barley even gave her any problems about her not going along. As she was seeing them off, the only thing anyone said about the matter was Ginny.

She let out a cryptic, "You'll be sorry Hermione. Mom will find out when we get home. "

She laughed and replied, "I'll take my chances," and waved them goodbye before leaving.

She walked into the castle and made her way straight to Remus' quarters. Without even knocking, she entered and after not seeing him in the living room, quietly peaked into the bedroom to find him sitting in bed reading. Not wanting to waste time, she quickly unbuttoned her robes and removed her clothes before entering the bedroom to say, "hi" to him.

Walking through the doorway, she knocked on the open door. He smiled and not looking up at her "You know, my love, it is pointless to try and surprise me. I can smell you from when you walk into the castle." He looked up at her, his mouth dropping.

"_I should immediately retract my previous statement. __Oh, gods."_

She laughed, and, strolled onto the bed, throwing his book over the side and straddled him.

"You were saying?" she offered.

* * *

Finally for the first morning in weeks, Hermione was glad she didn't have to wake up to being late. There was no late today. It was the day of Christmas Eve. She rolled over to put her arms around Remus. Feeling a sudden cold breeze, she looked up at the window.

"It's an owl." Remus said through a yawn.

"Yes. I see that. Who would send you..."

She eyed the paper incredulously and noticed it's bright red colour.

"...a howler?"

They said together.

"Oh no." Hermione said remembering Ginny's cryptic message she said at the station. "You'll be sorry..."

Remus and Hermione looked at each other and sighed.

The howler opened and began screaming horribly.

Mrs. Weasley defiantly was not pleased.

"REMUS LUPIN!" The howler yelled screaming louder and certain particular parts of the letter, "You will come to the Burrow THIS INSTANT! Dumbledore and the children have informed me of your NOT COMMING to CHRISTMAS! You will get rid of that silly idea RIGHT NOW! How DARE YOU INSULT ME. As if I WOULDN'T WELCOME YOU! I expect you to arrive today, if not TONIGHT for DINNER! If you will be so kind as to collect Hermione also. APPARENTLY SHE TOO GOT IT INTO HER SILLY HEAD THAT SHE WOULDN'T COME! I took the liberty of writing a howler for her, too. I will send it to her if you do NOT show up by 6pm! SAVE ME THE TROUBLE!"

Hermione swore she could hear the sounds of Harry, the twins, Ginny and others laughing as Mrs. Weasley screamed from the letter.

"YOU WILL COME, OR I WILL GO AND COLLECT YOU MYSELF!"

And with that the letter crumbled up into tiny pieces and burst into flames leaving Hermione and Remus looking at eachother.

"So," Remus said lightly, "You'll go pack and come back here when you're finished, then?"

Hermione sighed, "Yep."

He laughed and kissed her nose. "Don't worry love. We'll still be together. Just...with everyone."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, how reassuring."

She got dressed and left to go pack. It didn't really take her long. Most of the time she threw things into her bag ranting out loud. She returned in an hour to find Remus all ready to go. They hugged each other and kissed enjoying their last few moments alone together.

Remus sighed and getting into the fireplace with Hermione's bags in his arms he grabbed a handful of Floo powder. Hermione walked into the fireplace and stood in front of him standing on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

"I love you." She said simply.

He smiled, threw down the powder causing green flames to erupt as they both said unenthusiastically, "The Burrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I was very much looking forward to this chapter. I had it set in my mind what I wanted this one to be like, just the thrill of having to sneak around and now, after they've gotten so used to sneaking about the ultimate test has come. Will they survive being this close together-and not get caught? I hope you enjoy this one, because it was by far my most favourite to write. You guys are going to hate me by the end of this chapter, but, don't worry, i'll update quickly.

Stealing Away

Sometimes, even a moment can last forever

Part IX- T'was the night before Christmas...

...and all through the house

Not a creature was stirring...

Except for Remus and Hermione.

Hermione had expected to see Mrs. Weasley throw a fit when she and Remus finally made it to the Burrow. After hearing her howler she wouldn't have been surprised if Mrs. Weasley began chewing her and Remus' ears off for even daring to attempt to miss a Christmas with the 'family'. However, Hermione, she was surprised when Mrs. Weasley and none of the family members even mentioned the fact that they were planning on not coming along. In fact, it was so unnerving that Hermione felt that she needed to apologise for herself. However, when she began, Mrs. Weasley only replied with a, "Oh, dear. You should know me better than that. Now enough of that talk. Hungry?"

Remus smiled. Of course Mrs. Weasley would always offer food. In her eyes everyone was malnourished and peaky looking. She continued, "Everyone else has already eaten breakfast, but I saved some for you both, knowing you'd be here. Go ahead and sit down in the kitchen and eat up."

Ron smiled wide. "I hope you don't mind us not eating with you. We had a snowball fight planned for a hour ago!"

Hermione laughed and shooed him away, "Go! Go! Kill each other with balls of snow. But," she added with a hint of seriousness looking at the twins, "No rocks. Okay?"

They made their way into the Weasley kitchen and saw the table pre-set for two. Remus laughed to himself. "Only Molly."

Their breakfast together was much less eating than it should have been. Enjoying each other's company immensely, both had a hard time focusing. They'd begin to eat, and then look at each other, then smile, then kiss...then when the kitchen door would open, pop back into their seats and bashfully stair at their plates.

It happened so often that during the fourth time Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but ask Remus if he had a fever.

He smiled and bashfully replied, "Um, no Molly. It's..._that_ time again soon," forcing Mrs. Weasley to turn slightly red, mouth the word "oh", while looking at Hermione with the most worrisome look she could muster.

Remus, noting her panic stricken look quickly added, "Oh, not next week, of course."

Watching Mrs. Weasley walk out the door, Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Liar," she said plainly, pointing a fork full of eggs at him accusingly.

Remus looked at her, offended, "What do you mean, liar?"

Smirking slightly, "_He should know better than that..."_

"My love. Today is December 24th. The moon is at its lowest. The last new moon was December 16."

She stuck the fork of food into her mouth, a pleased look on her face.

Focusing a lot of his attention on his eggs, he replied, "You're point?"

"My point," she started, placing her fork glaring at him once again, "is that you're not due for another moon for another _three_ _and a half weeks._"

Stabbing his fork into his sausage he smiled. He knew she would have it mapped out. She would have no choice, really. Things like that need to be remembered when you're with one of _his kind_.

"Liar," she smiled.

He laughed. "Good. You pass."

He smile quickly faded.

"I was just testing you...that's all." Embarrassed he got out of his seat and grabbed his dish, taking it to the sink.

"Sure..." she laughed, picking up a piece of toast, "keep telling yourself that."

* * *

After breakfast Remus and Hermione retired to the living room to sit by the fire and enjoy a book. They enjoyed a few quiet hours together, talking and quietly reading. They were hardly expecting Ron and the rest of the group to barge in, soaking wet and screaming. Sitting on the couch with mouths open, looking up at all of them in surprise, they attempted to try to dissect what everyone was screaming about.

"It' _your_ fault, Ginny!" Ron said accusingly, Hermione then saw that he was holding a bag in his hand.

"My fault, Ron?" Ginny started, hands on her hips, "Yeah right. Blame it on me! If you hadn't gone and..."

"Oh don't start that again! I told you the twins..."

The twins looked at Ron in surprise, "US? Hey, we didn't do a thing!"

The yelling continued on, a mixture of, "You did this," and, "You said that," began. It was so bad that when Bill and Fleur walked through the front door and said, "Merry Christmas," the only recognition they got back was a wave from Remus and Hermione. Bill looked at the group of his siblings screaming at each other, then looked back at Remus raising a questioning eyebrow. Remus could only hunch.

Hermione laughed at the look on Fleur's face and heard her ask Bill, "Iz zis a tradition, Bill?"

Ron, red faced, took a break and looked at Harry for support. "Well? Come on. You know I'm right.

Not wanted to hear any more of the argument, Hermione looked up at Ginny who was as equally red-faced as Ron, "What happened, Gin?" she asked quietly.

Fleur sat down at an armchair while Bill took the seat next to Remus.

"Well. Basically what happened was that Fred and George decided to test out a new product they are selling called, 'Fire Balls'."

"Fire Balls?" Remus asked, and Ginny nodded in agreement. "Yes."

Remus looked at Fred and George with a raised eyebrow, hoping that Molly would not have to hear about this incident.

" But when they put one inside of a snowball and threw it at me instead of it being a snow ball, it turned into a fire ball!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I see where the name comes from."

Bill laughed.

Ginny continued, "When I saw a giant fireball heading towards my face, I ducked into the broom shed. I figured that, like snow, the ball would fall apart when it hit something."

She paused and let out a small frown, looking at Ron.

"The ball didn't fall apart and the shed caught on fire. We were able to distinguish it, finally. Luckily, all of the brooms were by the porch except..."

"MINE!" Ron yelled. He opened the bag and showed it to everyone. It looked like black powder but Hermione deduced that it was the remains of his broom.

Ron looked at Ginny furiously, "You just _had_ to hide in there, didn't you?"

Ginny turned back at him, "Well, YEAH! I wasn't gonna let a fire ball hit me!"

Remus closed his eyes and laughed to himself. Bill looked over to him and whispered, "See why I moved out, mate?" Remus snorted.

Hermione, however, was not impressed.

"RONALD!" she bellowed, and Remus smirked knowing she was going to lay into Ron.

"You CANNOT expect your sister to take a ball of fire to the head..."

Ron retorted, "I wasn't saying to the head, Hermione. Just someplace on her other than the broom shed."

Hermione closed her eyes and continued, "...You are being a brat, Ronald."

"I am not!" Ron replied, clearly unable to understand why no one was on his side. Harry sat down on the floor near Fleur and watched.

Hermione got up and one hand on her hips, the other held out, "Give me the broom."

Ron held the bag closer, "No. You'll do something to it."

Hermione looked at him with no patience in her eyes, "Give it to me Ronald or I swear I will..."

Remus let out a small cough, hoping it would calm her down. It slightly did.

"...please, just give it to me?"

Ron sighed, and handed the broom over to Hermione. She looked at the remains and pondered what to do.

She remembered in their second year, when Harry's broom hit the Whomping Willow. No one was able to fix it. The tree beat it into a thousand splinters, so magic was unable to mend it. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Fred. George." She asked.

"You're not going to hit us, are you?" Fred replied nervously.

"No." She sighed and said simply, "Not yet. What did you use to create the fire?"

Fred and George looked at each other and Hermione knew they were asking themselves if they wanted to let their secret out. They both nodded and looked back at her. Fred walked towards her, and bent down to her ear and whispered something inaudible to everyone except Hermione; and of course, Remus.

She smiled, said thank you and looked at the bag again. She knew what to do. She took out her wand and opened her mouth to say something. She was stopped by George.

"Um. You won't tell anyone, right?"

"NO."

She waved her wand and rather than loudly saying the spell she said it softly to herself.

The bag jumped in her hands and the powder rushed out with a loud _woosh_ The ashes glowed purple and slowly began piecing themselves together again. When she was done, Ron's broom was good as new. His mouth along with Harry's, Ginny's and the twins' were open in aghast.

"How did you..."

"Not telling." She replied simply.

"But..."

"Nope."

"I thought..."

"NO RON!"

"Okay. Thanks"

She sighed and smiled, handing him back his broom, "You're welcome. Merry Christmas."

He laughed. The tension in the air thinned out and everyone sat down and began chatting to one another. Soon, Mrs. Weasley yelled into the living room that dinner was ready.

Everyone got up and headed to the dining room quickly, leaving Remus and Hermione alone in the hallway together. He takes her into his arms, caressing her face with the palm of his hand.

"Come tonight?" Remus asks, the want in his voice causing Hermione's knees to weaken slightly. She laughs quietly, and lifts up her hand to touch his face. "You know I can't, at least not tonight."

He frowns slightly, clearly not impressed with the idea, "I will miss you. I've slept alone for so many years, I can't bear a night without you."

Hermione lets out a small sigh, she knows she'll have a hard time too, but it's for the best.

Keeping herself strong, she presses, "You'll live. I know you will. I'll make it up to you, I promise." She kisses him lightly on the lips. Not satisfied with a light kiss, he kisses her deeper, pushing her back against the wall of the hallway. Hermione lets out a small moan, and lifts her leg and wraps it around his waist. He stops kissing her mouth and slowly trails his tongue from her lips to her ear to her neck-nipping and sucking all the way, trailing his hand up under her shirt to caress her breast.

Hermione lets in a sharp breath, "Remus. We can't be doing this, not now, please."

He kisses her again with a low growl, and places her feet on the floor.

He looks into her eyes and, asks once more "Come tonight?"

She smiles, kisses him lightly again and walks out of his embrace.

"My love," she says quietly, "it'll hurt me more than it will hurt you. I _can't tonight_. There will be many other nights. Let's just try to enjoy dinner?"

She smiles at him and walks into the dining room, leaving him alone.

Frustrated, and, with a little _big_ problem on his self, he decides it's best to calm down before entering to eat. In his head he begins uttering a mantra to himself.

"_Think of __Albus__ naked. __Cold shower.__Naked __Albus__Naked __Albus__ Cold...Cold..."_

Looking down at his problem it becomes clear to him that his particular mantra will not work tonight. She got him way too worked up.

Quickly coming up with a new mantra, "_Severus naked.__ Severus...naked...cold shower__..cold__...naked," _it didn't take long for his problem to die down, allowing him to enter into the dining room for dinner.

Dinner at the Weasley's, especially a holiday dinner, was never dull. The kitchen was full of Order members and friends, all enjoying each other's company and Mrs. Weasley's food. Remus sat in between Kingsley and Bill, and they were talking quietly about werewolf issues with the Ministry.

Hermione expected he was still mad at her for what happened in the hallway because she had been expecting him to sit next to her. Sitting across from Remus, Hermione couldn't exactly make out anything in particular that the three men were talking about, but she knew she heard the name 'Greyback' a few times; it sent shivers up her spine. She didn't like thinking about that monster and wanted nothing to do with him. Whenever Bill or Kingsley mentioned his name, Remus had a flicker of hate in his eyes.

Sitting next to Hermione was Ginny and Harry next to her. Tonks, on Hermione right, kept knocking over glasses and spilling water. On the fourth time it happened however, during desert, it wasn't water that Tonks spilled on Hermione, but gravy that was still on the table from dinner. Hermione, not realising what happened until she had gravy dripping down her skirt, cursed slightly. Tonks apologised greatly, and although Hermione knew it wasn't her fault, she couldn't keep the bite in her retort down this time. "That's okay..." she muttered irritably, "I needed a shower anyway...and I didn't _really_ want to eat desert." She got up, and grabbing at towel from the counter, excused herself to take a shower.

Still sitting in the dining room, Remus could hear her breathing even though he's on a different floor from her. He's so used to hearing her heartbeat nightly; he can pick it out in a dark room blindfolded with his nose plugged.

Her scent still lingers at the table; after all she's only just stepped out. It intoxicates him, making him unable to concentrate. Her smile is embedded in his eyes, and the sound of her groan from when he had her pinned against the wall is eating at his willpower. Though he still has three more weeks to go, his senses are heightening.

He needs her. And he doubts he can hold it anymore. He closes his eyes and listens for her, following her heartbeat. She's in the bathroom-he can smell the water running.

Smiling a wolfish smile to himself, he wonders if he'd be able to pull it off.

Excusing himself also from the table to, "take a nap," he walks out of the living room and heads up the steps. Although his room is on the downstairs floor, the only bathroom in the house is upstairs-that would be his excuse, if anyone stumbles across him being there.

He walks to the bathroom door and opens it.

_"After all," _he thinks to himself, "I _do need a shower."_

He enters and closes the door so quietly that Hermione doesn't even realise he's there. Looking at her outline through the fogged frosted shower door panes he can't help himself but let out a small growl.

She's beautiful. And she's his.


End file.
